The use of plastic containers as replacements for metal and wood bins is fairly common and has many advantages thereover. For example, the plastic containers are not subject to rusting, are more durable than wood, and in many instances may be lighter in weight without sacrificing strength.
One of the difficulties with the use of plastic containers is that such containers must be formed in molding operations which require the use of molds that are expensive to construct and quite heavy in those instances in which the containers to be produced by such molds are fairly large. It is not uncommon that articles to be placed in containers are too large to be accommodated completely within the confines of a molded container. This is an undesirable practice because it then exposes the article to potential damage. Simply providing larger molds to form larger containers to accommodate larger articles is rather uneconomical in view of the marked increase in the cost of and the difficulty in handling molds, as has been referred to earlier.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a way of modifying conventional size containers in such manner as to produce economically a single, greatly enlarged container and without the necessity of increasing the size of molds that are used in the production of the conventional, smaller size containers.